Past Enemies Return
by LadySaturn1
Summary: (Chapter Nine) The Dynasty has struck: Jedyte has now atacked the warriors, during their sleep. Chris and Rebecca are running from the Dynasty soldiers.
1. Prologue

In the darkness of his castle, a tall, robbed figure gazed into his crystal. Inside, he watched battles being fought. They were mearly memories. Memories of his defeat to win that world. He smacked the crystal down with disgust. The crystal shattered as it hit the ground, bits and pieces covered the floor. He walked across the floor, the bits crunching under his feet. He sat down in his throne, and a creature came to him. It had the body of a snake, the wings of a dragon, and the head of a dragon as well. It came to its hooded master and hissed softly.  
  
"What am I going to do? This world is too well protected by stupid warriors. I must find a way to destroy them all at the same time," he muttered. He sat there, thinking hard. Then, it came to him. With a wave of his hand, the crystal pieces flew together, forming the ball it was before. It didn't even look like it was broken in the first place. Gazing in the crystal, two images appeared. He grinned at them, waved his once more and watched. Out of the crystal came two shadows, their eyes glowing red. It was too dark to see who they were, but the man did. "I have summoned you both to destroy those fighters for me. They are your natural enemies, so I believe you can handle them. I revived you both only for this purpose. Fail me, and you will both vanish from existence yet again." The two shadows nodded and backed away, not saying a word.  
  
***  
  
The sky began to darken, little by little. On top of a tall building, an armored stood there and watched. The warrior had blue/green armor, with a blade, curved on top of the helmet. At the warriors side was a whip, made of green leather and at the tip of it was what looked like a flower bud. On it's back was a long blade, with a blue leather handle. Both weapons had a gem, with a tiny light inside it.  
  
Next to the warrior was a large, female white tiger. On it's eye was a strip that looked like a crescent moon. The two watched as dark green clouds rolled across the sky. The tiger lifted it's head high and roared.  
  
"Yes, my friend, they have arrived. And this time, they will not win. Revenge will be mine," the warrior spoke softly, as a roll thunder was heard.  
  
  
Eerie, huh? I hope you enjoyed the prologue! More to come!  



	2. Dark News

"Kento

"Kento! Stop eating all the food!" Cye shouted, grabbing a candy bar from him. 

"What?! I'm starving!" Kento argued.

"Oh ya, you're still hungry after eating six chicken legs, two sandwiches, three candy bars and have a case of sodas?"

"Remember Cye, Kento doesn't have a stomach. It was replaced with a black hole," Rowen commented. Everyone laughed, while Kento glared at Rowen. It was the afternoon now, and the five warriors, along with White Blaze, Yuli and Mia, were relaxing at the park, having a picnic. (At least trying to have one…) Sage closed his eyes, and leaned against the tree, deep in thought. Yuli was riding on White Blaze's back around the park. (Many people had noticed this, by the way.) Cye and was wrestling food from Kento, Rowen's nose was buried in a book, Ryo was asleep on the bench and Mia was watching Yuli playing.

"Everything's so peaceful. I can't even believe that we fought Tulpa five months ago. It seems as though it never even happened," Sage said.

"I know what you mean," Rowen replied, looking up from his book. Mia nodded.

"I wonder how those warlords and Lady Kyuara are doin'," Ryo muttered, waking from his nap. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Who knows," Sage answered.

"I'm doing fine, thank you very much," they heard a voice from behind. Eeryone turned to see a woman, about fifteen years old, with blue/purple hair and blue eyes looking at them. She was wearing jean shorts, a white T-shirt and a jean jacket, along with white tennis shoes. Around her neck was a pendent of the Ancient's Staff, and another necklace held the jewel of Life.

"LADY KYUARA!?" they all exclaimed at the same time. She nodded, not being able to hide a smile.

"What brings you here, Kyuara?" Mia asked. 

"Besides the fact that I needed to get away from Sekhmet, Dais and Cale, who are being a real pain in the ass right now," she joked.

"Well, you know they have a reputation for being complete assholes," Kento pointed out, then grabbed the candy bar back from Cye. Kyuara gave a small laugh, but then her face became serious.

"The real reason I'm here is to warn you."

"Warn us about what?" Cye asked. Kyuara's face looked serious and worried.

"That someone has brought Tulpa back to life."


	3. Confusion

"That's impossible

"That's impossible!" Ryo shouted.

"That's insane!" Mia said.

Everyone began to shout and argue, but then Kyuara held up her hand to silence them.

"I know this sounds crazy, but it's true. Some dark being brought him back, to take this world again, and he's not alone."

"What do you mean, 'he's not alone'?" Rowen demanded.

Kyuara sighed, "Not only was Tulpa revived, but a dark power named Queen Beryl was revived. She was supposedly destroyed before by a group of women solders…"

"Let me ask you this. Who is this dark being?" Cye asked. Kyuara simply shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know is that my staff started to react to the sense of evil, and only a being of tremendous power could bring those two back."

"But this shouldn't be hard, I mean we defeated Tulpa once before, and we can do this again," Ryo said simply. 

"Not only was Tulpa was revived, but so was Lord Saberstrike, Sarenbo, and Lord Badamon, to do his bidding."

"WHHAAAT!?"

"Would you all stop shouting?" Kyuara hissed, "People are starting to stare!" Sure enough, quite a few heads had turned in their direction.

"But hang on a second, I thought Lord Saberstrike and Sarenbo loathed Tulpa? Why would they be working for him now?" Kento asked.

"Because they were promised power as well, but their fools in believing that," Kyuara explained. "but listen me, this won't be easy. He's more powerful than ever. Don't underestimate him." Kyuara froze for a sec, sensing something from behind. She whirled around and saw nothing.

"Kyuara? Kyuara?" Mia asked.

"Wha?" Kyuara snapped back to reality. She shook it away, "Sorry."

"Now, about theses other solders, how powerful are they?" Sage asked.

"Quite powerful. They have gone through many battles and won them all."

"Where can we find them?"

***

"That was close," the figure said quietly to her companion. The girl hid behind the bushes, watching the group with her emerald green eyes. Her auburn brown hair hung over shoulders and down her back, touching the ground. Around her neck was a pendant, in the shape of a teardrop. Inside was a white four-petaled lily, and the inside was blue and green. The background of it was a variety of colors. "They can't know we're here just yet. They must find the Sailor Scouts first. Let's just hope Serena and the others find out as well." She looked up at Kyuara, and small tears swelled up in her eyes. "Oh Kyuara, it's been so long. But I've kept my promise, and I've returned." Her tiger companion nuzzled her hand. "What is it Moonbeam?" She looked back up, her eyes widened with surprise. "Oh no…it can't be…after all these years…he's one of them…? Not my sweet, little cousin,no way…" Then, she turned away. "We better get going, and check on Serena and the others.You stay here Moonbeam." She held her pendant in her right hand and closed her eyes. Her mouth moved, speaking silent words. Tiny silver lights surrounded here, her pendant glowing. Within seconds, they surrounded her completely, and vanished.

Who's this mysterious person's cousin? ( NOT YULI YOU NIMRODS!)And what's her connection with Kyuara and the Dynasty? How does she know Serena and the other scouts? You'll just have to read the next chapter! He-he!


	4. A Strange Phone Call

"Serena

"Serena! Pay attention!" snapped Luna. Serena sat up and looked around.

"Wha?" she asked, still half-asleep. Everyone sighed and shook their heads. Everyone was inside the temple. The weather was extremely cloudy, and looked like it would down pour any second.

_There's something wrong here. The clouds came in with no warning, covering the sky, but not a single drop of rain has fallen. Their color is also unusual. How can clouds be such a deep and dark green? Something evil is approaching us, I just know it. I can feel it,_ Raye thought, sitting infront of the fire, concentrating. _Oh great flames of fire, show me what is going on. Show me our new enemy and the battles ahead. _She felt the fire's heat surge through her fingers and into her body. Then, images filled her head. "What the…"she snapped back to reality, the images too much.

"What is it Raye?" Amy asked, looking concern. Raye closed her eye, holding her head, hoping to keep hold of some of those visions.

"These…these visions…I started sensing dark forces…Beryl and another dark figure…armored fighters…fire…water…land…light…stars…so much…" she held her head, shaking them away. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Raye called out. The door slid opened and Chad stuck his head in.

"Raye, phone."

"Ya, sure,coming," she got up, shaking her head, and followed Chad. She picked up the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello, Ra-"

"Raye, listen to me. Trust your instincts, whatever visions you have, believe them. They have returned to take our world," an oddly familiar voice said.

"Rebecca? Is that you? What are y-"

"They've returned. Oueen Beryl and Lord Tulpa have come again and want revenge and this world. You must protect it raye, you have to!"

"Hey, what are you talking about? How did y-"

"Be careful Raye, you and the others must be careful."

"But-"

"Good luck," and the person hung up. Raye stood there, surprised and confused. She slowly placed the phone down onto the receiver and just stood there. _Was that…? No, it couldn't be. How could she have known about Beryl? Who is this Lord Tulpa? What is going on here?_

_ _

***

"Hello, Ra-"

"Raye, listen to me. Trust your instincts, whatever visions you have, believe them. They have returned to take our world," the girl said calmly.

"Rebecca? Is that you? What are y-"

"They've returned. Oueen Beryl and Lord Tulpa have come again and want revenge and this world. You must protect it raye, you have to!"

"Hey, what are you talking about? How did y-"

"Be careful Raye, you and the others must be careful."

"But-"

"Good luck," and she hung up. She stood there, in the pay phone booth, looking up at the sky through a window. "Tulpa, Beryl, you will not win this war. Be warry my friends. The end has come upon us once again, and we must be ready for them! No more harm will be done. Revenge is mine," she said to herself, clenching her fists. "I guess…I guess it's time for me to watch and wait. Good luck my friends, I will be with you soon." She held the pendant, spoke those silent words, and vanished, leaving not a trace behind.

Dude, this is getting weird. What's gonna happen next? You'll just have to wait and see! Hehe. ^_^!\


	5. The Battles Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon, okay? Sorry to write that earlier. This thing takes place sometime just AFTER the whole Pure-Heart Crystal thing in Sailor Moon. I don't know. I haven't seen the show in such a long time. Sorry it took so long to write up the next chapter. And I suck at spelling and I hate spell check. So there. : PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Raye walked back to the room, where the others were waiting.

"Who was it Raye?" Amy asked. Raye sat down, and sighed.

"I honestly don't know, but I think it was Becky."

"What do you mean, 'you think' it was her?" Serena asked.

"Well, it sounded like her, but it couldn't have been her. The voice spoke began to babble about Queen Beryl and the Negaverse." 

"What?" They all stared at her in shock. 

"It said that Beryl is back, and that she's joined forces with this villian. And I'm beginning to belive it. I've been sensing strange vibbs lately, plus I've been getting strange visions just minutes ago. But it's all so confusing. We defeated Beryl long ago, and Rebecca couldn't have known about Beryl. She doesn't know we're the Sailor Scouts," she explained.

"This can't be true. beryl is gone, and that's that," serena stated. Raye shook her head.

"I'm just not sure Serena. With all these-" but Raye was cut off by a loud sound of chattering glass. A spear forced itself into the wall, missing Mina by a hair. her eyes widened with surprise and fear.

"What the hell?!" Darien exclaimned, jumping up. Another spear was shot in, falling into the fire. the flames licked its cool and cold metal. Lita dashed to the window, and peared out.

"Guys, you will not belive this, but there are a bunch of freaks out there, wearing strange armor, attacking us!" Her observation was justified when a mase wrapped itself around her neck, and pulling her way. She screamed as she was pulled through.

"LITA!" the girls screamed.

"Mars Star Power!" 

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!" (Okay, don't hurt me. I haven't seen it in a while, and I don't remember what attack goes with what. –LS)

"Darien, you, Rini, and Luna and Artemis stay here!" Sailor Moon ordered. He nodded. The four girls jumped out and ran to their friend, who was now in great pain. "Put our friend down you pieces of Negaverse trash!" Sailor Moon shouted. the solders looked up, their eyes showing no emotion. One of them was holding Lita inches above the ground, the metal wrapped around her neck, choking her. She struggled, pulling at the chain, kicking. But the solder just laughed mercifully and tightened the chain even more.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor venus shouted, sending a golden chain of hearts at the solders. It wrapped itself around it's arm, and she pulled it like a rope. She tugged at it, the solder staring at her, confused by this attack. It stared down at the rope, and back at Venus. Then, with a simpled swing, he broke the chain with his blade. Sailor Venus fell down hard, landing with a loud 'thump'.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars screamed, sending huge flames of fire towards the enemy. It sruck, taking down one of the seven. The armor shell collapsed to ground, while strange greenish-purple mist hissed out from the helmet.

"Huh? What are these things?" Sailor Moon asked. Sailor Mercury quickley pulled out her data computer and pressed her earring, visor appearing. She began to type away.

"I'm not picking up any information on my computer Sailor Moon. These are nothing like we've fought before," she explained. Sailor Moon clenched her teeth, looking worried.

_Nothing like we've fought before...This is going to be harder than I thought, We need to save Lita first, she's running out of time_, she thought. Lita's struggles were beginning to grow weaker and weaker. Time was running out, and there wasn't a lot left.

***

"So, what you're saying is this: Tulpa has come back for round two, AND has brought reinforcements to help, right?" Rowen asked. Kyuara nodded. "And we have no clue how to destroy them?" She nodded again. Rowen sighed and hung his head.

"All we really have to do is find these demons, beat the crap out of them, and go home and sleep?" Kento asked.

"It's not that simple Hardrock. Whoever this demented person who brought the Tulpa back has given him more power than before. He won't be that easy to defeat." She froze again, sensing the power she felt before. Just as soon as she felt it, it was gone.

There it is again. What the hell is I'm sensing? Is it Tulpa? No, it can't be, it's different, more...more...

"Hello? Second time Kyuara," Ryo stated.

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"What's up with you? Something wrong?" Cye asked. She shook her head.

"No, it's nothing, really." Before anyone could say anything, there was a scream and shout from people in the park. Spears and blades were flying, attacking people. Everyone turned to see a mass amount of dynasty solders creating chaos and mayhem in ther park.

"Damn it! He's already started!" Kyuara hissed. The five Ronins looked at each other, and nodded.

"Armor of Wildfire! Tao Chi!"

"Armor of Strata! Tao Inochi!"

"Armor of Torrent!"

"Armor of Halo!"

"Armor of Hardrock!" (I'm sorry, I don't know all the transformation words. If you do know them, e-mail them to me! Please!-LS)****

"White Blaze, get Mia and Yuli out of here. You guys ready?" Ryo asked, unsheathing his twin katanas.

"Ya! Let's rock their world!" Kento said with great enthusiasum.

"The dynasty is going down!" Sage said, holing his sword in front of him, ready for battle. The five attacked, with Lady Kyuara standing in the back, protecting Mia and Yuli.

***

Moonbeam growled as the dynasty solders appeared. She would have joined the battle, if not her master had returned at that moment.

"Down Moonbeam, easy girl," she spoke softly, resting a hand on her head, "I know how you feel. I hate the dynasty just as much as you do, and would love to beat the crap outta them, but we have to wait. The time isn't right yet. We have to see how capable these warriors are. I'm sure Those Sailor Scouts are fighting now too, if not soon. All we can do is watch." She stood there, watching the battle, carefully hiding her energy aura.

***

From a dark the clouds above, invisible to the human eye floated the kingdom of Lord Tulpa and Queen Beryl. Inside the palace throne room, two towering thrones were there, each one craved well from black, cold metal. The room was lit by green flames, so it was dim. The two shadows were just visible on the thrones, their eyes glowing with hatred and evil.

"We shall see what our enemies can do," Tulpa spoke, his voice harsh. 

"Yes, but they will not win, not with this new power we have been gifted with. No one, not even the pathetic little Moon princess will be able to stop me." Tulpa grunted.

"Don't be so arrogant and cocky Beryl, we still have to see what they can do." Beryl simple closed her eyes, her crystal floating in front of her showed images of the battles, they seemed to please her.


	6. Close Calls

"Thunder...Bolt...CUT!" Sage shouted, sending a huge amount of electrical power at the solders. 

"Super...Wave...SMASHER!" Cye screammed, launching a power burst of water with Sage's attack. They combined, creating a huge force, striking a bunch of the solders down. Sage and Cye exchanged looks, and gave each other a slight nod. 

"Look out!" Lady Kyuara yelled at Rowen. He looked up and saw a Dynasty solder above him. He had no time to react, but someone else did. Ryo sliced the solder in two and landed gracfully next his comrade.

"Thanks Ryo, that was close." Ryo grinned.

"No problem. Now, let's get rid of these bastards." Rowen nodded.

"Arrow...Shock...WAVE!"

"Flare...Up...NOW!" The double attack fried those solders. But...

"There's too many of them!" Kento shouted, after launching his Iron Rock Crusher. "They keep on coming!"

"He's right Ryo," Kyuara agreed, backing away from a bunch of them them, then slicing them to bits with her Starlight Swords.

"Got any ideas there Ryo?" Cye asked, backing up against Ryo, both of them surrounded.

"Sorry Cye, none at the moment. It looks like we're some deep-"

"AAHHHHH!" they heard Yuli scream (I hate that kid, okay? Doesn't he even know when to shut the hell up? Gezz. –LS) Mia hid Yuli behind her, while White Blaze guarded them, growling at the solders coming towards them.

***

"Serena, what are we going to do? Lita's not going to be able to hang on much longer!" Mars shouted, flaming another two solders.

"We need to figure out something fast!" Ami agreed, freezing another one. Serena bit her lip.

_What can we do? Lita's going to die if don't do something fast! _Suddenly, there was a flash of red, and the solder holding Lita stepped back, startled. Spotting this, Mina took this opurtunity.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" she screamed, shooting it at the chain, shattering it. Lita fell to the ground weakily. Everyone looked up, and saw Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Mini Moon with him.

"Don't worry sailor Moon, be strong!" he shouted. She nodded. (Okay, what is it with this guy? Roses? ROSES?! Is this guy on crack or something? And what is it with those moral story thingys? He needs some help, that's all I gottas say. –LS) She pulled out her scepter.

"Moon...Scepter... Activation!" she screamed. (Folks, I'm sorry. I seriously CANNOT remember which attacks and transformations are right. It's all screwed up. I haven't seen the show in over a year, so sue me. –LS) The attack was so strong, it hit about twenty of the solders. 

"Ya Sailor Moon!" Sailor Chibi Moon! cherred. Serena grinned. But that didn't last long.

"Their still coming!" Ami reported, pointing to a new group of solders running towards them.

"We're going to have to run for it!" Sailor Venus stated, helping Lita up. Serena nodded.

"Let's go!" she ordered, and led them away, but the solders chased them.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury shouted, and left the solders to be trapped and confused in the dense fog and mist.

"Look at them lord and lady, they are running! They're too weak to fight! This shall be an easy win!" a young man spoke. Beryl looked down at the man, he had short, pale blond hair and ice-cold blue eyes.

"Jedite, do not underestimate them. It was this arrogance that got you enclosed that prison for so long. You are very fortunate to have been revived."

"Yes my queen, but with your two powers combined, it shall be an easy victory."

"We shall see young man, we shall see. First, we must see if these warriors can even fend for themselves now, let alone the mortal world," Talpa spoke harshily. Jedite bowed and left the throne room. He vanished and reappeared in another chamber, which was dimly lit by small green flames along the walls. In the room, there were a few chairs and along one side of the wall were several racks of weapons.

"Well, how does it appear?" one voice spoke.

"This shall be an easy win Zoycite. Those fools have no chance against Lord Tulpa and Queen Beryl."

"Don't be so cocky Jedite, don't be so cocky," Mailicyte spoke softly, slowly wrapping an arm Zoycite's shoulder. "That was our fatal mistake, we underestimated those filthy scouts and look what had happened to us. We should be thankful that we were given a second chance by the Master, and shouldn't take this so lightly." Jedite frowned. 

"I don't see what we should be worried about," he argued.

"You should listen to your comrade young Jedite," a ghostly voice spoke. The all looked up to see a ghostly nether spirt eneter. He was aple blue, with drooping eyes and whithered skin. he wore a hat that looked like half of a bone.

"You don't need to tell me who to listen to Badamon," Jedite snapped angrily. Badamon smirked.

"It is not wise to underestimate the enemy. That is what caused our downfall in the first place." Jedite's eyes narrowed and he growled under his breath. He quickly vansihed, without another word. "That child will not last long in this war," Badamon spoke, shaking his head.

"He's the idiot. He was the first to fail our queen. I bet he will again," Zoycite remarked, grinning evily. Malycite said nothing, except pulled her closer to him. Badamon nodded.

"Yes, he will." And he slowly vanished from the room.

***

"Ryo, this isn't looking that good!" Sage yelled, desposing of a solder before it attacked Mia. She looked up at him thankfully.

"I know, but what are we going to do?" he shoute dback, taking down two more.

***

"They need our help, but I can't interfer just yet," the woman spoke from behind the bushes, clentching her fists hard. "I feel so useless just standing here. Just hold on." Moon beam glared at the solders, trying not to growl, but was baring her teeth. The girl sat there, getting mroe and more fustrated with every passing minute. :Okay, that's it! I can't stand it!" She lightly tapped her amulet, and it glowed. Her clothing slowly vanished, and in their place shimmered aqua green sub-armor. She lightly touched her face and a light eye mask that looked like leaves appeared there, covering her idenity. She stood up and quickly jumped in.

***

"What the heck is that?" Kento demanded, as he saw a flash of aqua green come towards them. It was person, but was too quick for them to identify. It quickly ran to a group of solders, and punched and kicked it's way throguh. The solders went still for a moment, that collasped in defeat. It turned around and glared at the other solders. It did a double front flip and took out two more with two kicks.

"What the..." Cye started, but then realized a solder was about to strike him, and sliced him in half. This went on, the Ronins, Kyuara, and this strange new warrior fought the solders, unbtil, not one remained. The groupd stood there panting hard.

"Woah, what a workout," Sage muttered.

"Hey, where is that strange fighter?" Rowen asked, looking around. The fighter had vanished.

"What? This is getting stranger and stranger," Kento muttered, wearing that lopsided confused look again. 

"Who was that erpson?" Ryo asked no one in peticular.

_That fighter...seemed so familiar...Was that the same power i sensed only a littlw while ago? Could it be...?"_ Kyuara thought, confused. _Could it be her...?_

***

"That was close Moonbeam," the girl whispered to her feline friend. Her sub-armor had vanished and was now wearing her normal clothing, with the pendant hanging around her neck, filled with magically energy and power. The girl breathed hard, feeling the pain inside her blood. "I gotta be careful though. I can't get too worked up, otherwise..."

***

"What? Who was that?" Beryl demanded, had watching the scene.

"That could not have Kiore, there's no way..." Tulpa muttered. "She wouldn't dare show herself without being risked to...the fool..." Tulpa looked won at the image aswell, still pondering on the thought.


	7. Distractions

Chapter Six: Distractions

"Keep running!" Sailor Moon shouted, running as fast as she could. behind her, the rest of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were running. Luna was sitting on Moon's shoulder, while Artemis was on Venus' shoulder. Behind them, a group of Dynasty soilders were chasing them, hurling spears and assorted weapons at them. The blades grazed their skins and outfits, but weren't wounded terribly.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars panted, "We can't keep this up!"

"Just keep moving!" she screamed back, her mind was racing.

What are we going to do? We can't run forever.Besides, those creeps look like they won't be running out of energy any time soon.

***

"Seriously, who was that?" kento asked. The Ronins exchanged confused and 'What the hell just happened' looks.

"I have no idea," Rowen replied, placing his bow back on his back.

"Well, whoever that was, we should thank him."

"You mean, her," Ryo corrected, sheathing his swords. All of them looked at him curiously.

"What makes you say that?" Cye asked.

"Didn't you see the chest plate?"

"You were actually looking?" Sage said incrediously. From Beneath the helmet, Ryo blushed.

"My god man!" Kento teased.

"Aw can it," Ryo snapped. Rowen and sage exchanged amused glances.

"Well then, we'll have to thank her, if we ever see her again," Cye said.

***

Moonbeam nuzzled against her master.

"Silence Moonbeam, they can't know we're here."

"Who can't know where you are?" a voice from behind asked. Startled, the gril whirled her head around. There, behind her, was tall boy. He had wavy dark green hair and steel-blue eyes. His face was slightly scratched up and bruised. He wore cargo pants and an over-sized white white, with a pale blue opened shirt over that. they were torn and ripped.

"Who the fuck are you?!" she demanded, surprised.

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

"Get down!" she hissed, pulling him down.

"Woah!"

***

"Woah!" the Ronins heard from behind.

"Huh? Who said that?" Sage asked.

"It came from over there!" Cye said, pointing at the forest behind them.

***

"Oh shit..." the girl whispered.

***

"Sailor Moon! I've got an idea!" mercury shouted to her comrade.

"What...is...it?" she panted.

"Let's...use...teleportation!" Sailor Moon slapped her forehead.

"Now...why didn't I...think of that?" Mars grinned.

"Do...you really...want...that to be...answered?" Ignoring the comment, Moon skidded to a stop.

"Come on girls! Darien, you and Mini Moon, with Luna and Artemis get in the middle! Quickly!" The five scouts formed a circle and held hands.

"Mercury...POWER!"

"Mars...POWER!"

"Venus...POWER!"

"Jupiter...POWER!

"Moon...POWER!" (Yes, I know that's probably wrong. I haven't the damn show in so long! And I'm too lazy to search on the web! :P –LS) 

"SAILOR TELEPORTATION!" they all shouted. They group began to glow...causing the soilders to back away, in surprise, covering their eyes. Within a flash, they had vanished, and they searched the area, looking fr there now unseen targets.

***

"Uh...guys? Why is beginning to sparkle tiny rainbow colors?" Kento asked suddenly, pointing in front of them. Before anyone could say some kind of smart-ass remark, a groupd of people appeared in a blidning flash of light, cuasing them to shade their eyes.

***

"Come on!" the girl urged, pulling the boy with her. "We need to leave! I'll answer any questions in a sec! Just move!" Without another word, the woman practically dragged the boy away, with Moonbeam following.

Sorry that was so short! ^_^ I promise the next one will be longer and coming very soon! I've been distracted with school and my other fan fictions. Especially my YU-Gi-Oh fic!

Rowen: That's just a stupid show, similiar to Pokemon!

Okay, first off, Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh have the same creator. Second, I like the Pokemon Movies 1 & 3. That's it. I DO'T LIKE THE DAMN SHOW OR GAME!

Sage: You have the cards...

THAT'S CAUSE THEY ARE WORTH SOMETHING! I'M GONNA SELL THEM SOON! Probably on Ebay...

Rowen: ::rolls eyes:: Sure...

::pulls out mallet:: Care to say that again?

Rowen: 0.o No.

::smiling:: Good.

White Blaze: ::growls::

Oh White Blaze, honey! Don't think I would ever forget about you! You're one of my top three favorites! ::pets White Blaze, scratcheds behind his ear::

White Blaze: ::purrs happily::

Hehe! I got ONE on my side!

Rowen & Sage: Uh-oh...


	8. Allies Collide

Chapter Seven: Allies Collide

"Sailor Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked, looking a bit dazed. Mercury whipped out her little computer.

"We seem to be in another city in Japan, Toyama."

"Uh...girls...we've got company..."Sailor Jupiter pointed, looking at the confused Ronins.

"Who are you?" Ryo demanded, slowly drawing one of his swords. White Blaze came from behind him, growling deeply.

"GAH! A TIGER?!" Sailor Moon shouted, hiding behind Sailor Mercury. Mars ans Jupiter stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars demanded, drwaing her hands together, preparing to attack. Jupiter glared at the warriors.

"We'd like to know the same thing," Sage responded, holding his massive sword in front of him.

_They look like the ones from my visions_ Mars thought, looking at the armors. _Are they good? Or are they apart of Beryl's freak team?_

"Hang on a sec guys," Cye spoke, placing his hand onto Sage's arm, signalling him to lower the weapon. "Do they look like they're a part of Tulpa's army?"

"Don't forget Cye, Tulpa likes having little ladies on his team. Remember Kyuara?" Ryo pointed out, now drawing his second sword.

"I don't know what you jerks are talking about," Jupiter snapped, "but if you're working with Beryl, I'll send you all back to her, crying!"

"What the heck is she talking about man?" kento asked, looking over at Rowen. "Who the hell is Beryl?"

"Isn't that who you mentioned earlier, Kyuara?" Rowen asked, looking over at the Ex-Warlord. Kyuara nodded, sheating her swords.

"Yes, she is the one who is working along with Tulpa. If these girls are her enemies, then they are our allies." Ryo looked at the girls for a second, sheathed his katanas, ans walked over, giving a small smile, and held out his hand to Mars. Sailor Mars stared at him, still calculating her visions.

"My name is Ryo, Ryo of the Armor of Wildfire." Mars looked at him, but catiously took his hand.

"I am Sailor Mars, Guardian of the Planet Mars." They shook, and Mars let go quickly. Ryo removed his helmet, and smiled. the other Ronin's follwoed this example.

"The names Kento, of Hardrock!" Kento removed his helmet, and grinned, leaning on his staff. Cye just rolled his eyes and took of his helmet.

"My name is Cye, and I own the Armor of Torrent." 

Sage removed his helmet, his hair was surprisingly not messed up, smiled, and said, "My name is Sage. I bear the Armor of Halo."

"Oh my god! he looks like my old-" Sailor Venus immediatly claped her hand over her comrades mouth, sweatdropping.

"Don't mind her, please." Rowen rolled his eyes.

"Nice move Flirt." He ook of his helmet. "My name is Rowen, Rowen of the Armor Strata. My friend here can be a flirt-" sage knocked him over the head.

"Can it Rowen!" Kyuara stepped foreward, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Ignore the idiots behind me. My name is Lady Kyuara-"

"Devil lady!" Kento kidded. "Ouch!" Cye whistled, hiding his trident behind him, smiling. Sailor Moon was still looking atw White Blaze, scared. Ryo laughed, petting the tiger.

"You don't need to be scared of White Blaze. He may look like a scary tiger, but he's really just an over-grown tabby-cat." White Blaze growled in that, and nipped at his hand playfully. Ryo just laughed. 

"My name Is Mia Koji, ans this little guy here is Yuli," Mia spoke kindly, smiling. Yuli waved hello. Sailor Moon stepped out, still eyeing the tiger nervously.

"My name is Serena, but my comrades call me Sailor Moon when I am like this and-owwie! Raye!"

"Sailor moon! How do we know we can trust them?" Mars snapped.

"Look, we won't hurt you. See?" Rowen spoke, placing hus bow back. The rest followed.

"Anways, before my friend here inetrrupted me!" Sailor Moon shot Mars a nasty look, and then looked back at the Ronins. "And I'm pleased to meet you all. An enemy of Beryl is a friend of mine," she spoke gracefully.

"Wow, she's getting better," Artemis muttered to Luna, watching Serena hold out her hand, and Ryo accepting it.

"She has some hope yet," Luna spoke quietly back.

"My name is Amy, but I am also known as Sailor Mercury." She spoke quietly, replcing her computer and the goggles vanished.

"I'm single!" Jupiter sighed dreamily, looking at sage. Venus smacked her friend over the head.

"She means that she's Sailor Jupiter, and her real name is Lita. I'm sailor Venus and my true name is Mina. Are any of you single?" They all sweatdropped as raye smacked both of them on the head and dragged them away, muttering something. Tuxedo Mask removed his mask and hat.

"My name is darien, and this little on here is Sailor Mini Moon."

"My real name is Rini! And these little felines here are Luna and Artemis!"

"Are you saying you named the male feline after a Greek Goddess?" Rowen asked, surprised. Artemis glared at him.

"I would rather you leave my name alone, thank you very much!" he snapped, a nerve twitching.

"THAT CAT CAN TALK?!" all of the Ronins shouted, in surpirse.

"Smooth move Artemis..." Luna muttered.

***

The girl stopped running, making sure she had put a good distance between her and the warriors. They were now in an opened area, near a small shrine. The boy sat down heavily upon the stone bench, panting. He looked up, eyeing the girl.

"Why were you running so damn fast?" The girl looked over at him, Moonbeam beside her.

"It's none of your concern kid. How did you escape being captured by Tulpa and Beryl's army?" she questioned. The boy looked at her.

"I…I honestly don't know what you're talking about. If you're talking about those damn freaks wielding weapons from hell chasing everyone, I'm surprised I made it out alive. I was with my twin sister, when it happened. I hid in an abandoned building, and waited for it to end. I lost my sis during the hell that was going on." The girl looked at him, her eyes softened just the slightlest.

"What is your name?" she asked, walking over to the small fountain, dipped her hands in and drank it.

"My name is Christopher, but you can just call me Chris." The girl said nothing, but continued to drink the water. "How did you escape?"

"I've been hiding from them ever since I was child. I know their tricks," she spoke harshly. Moonbeam sat down on the stone steps into the shrine, and rested her head on her paws, but was keenly watching the two humans.

"What's your name? I already told you mine?" The girl looked at him, studied him for a second.

"My name is Rebecca."

"Would you mind if I called you Becky?"

"Yes!"

"Okay Becky."

"Damn you." Chris just laughed.

"First thing you need to know about me is I enjoy annoying and pissing off people. I'm known as the class clown!" Rebecca walked over to him, grinning. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted his face to hers, their noses almost touching.

"The first thing you need to know about me is too never piss me off, unless you value that tongue of yours." She dropped him, and walked over to Moonbeam. Chris watched her, a bit surprised. Then, he grinned. I love a good challenge. I'll make her laugh.

Hehe! Well, now you all know her name! It took this long to figure it out!

Sage: You were the one writing it.

Good point. Anyways, at least it's longer than the last chapter!

Rowen: True…

The next chapter is gonna be interesting. Don't know what's going to happen, but it should be good.

Yue: Will you let us go already?

Nope! ^_^

Sage: Since when did Angel Boy get in here?

I've been torturing him and Kuzco in my Yu-Gi-Oh fic.

Rowen" Oh, no wonder…

Kuzco: HELP US!

Sage: Better not annoy Saturn-sama, llama.

You made a rhyme Sage!

Sage: So….

I just wanted to point that out.

Sage: Right….


	9. Questions with No Answers

Chapter Eight: Questions with No Answers 

"Look, we better get going," Rebecca said sternly, standing up. She looked over at Christopher, who had fallen asleep upon the stone bench. It was dusk now, night was coming soon, and she needed to cover as much ground as she could. She walked voer to him, and gently shook him awake.

"Five more minutes Reeya..." he muttered, still half-asleep. Rebecca smiled to herself. _Reeya must be his sister_. "

"Chris, walk up, we need to get going," she spoke gently, shaking the young man. His eyes fluttered open. Chris sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Nani?" he asked sleepily.

"We need to leave. It's not safe to stay in one place for so long," Rebecca explained kindly.

"It's gonna be night in a couple of hours. Where are we going to stay?"

"I'm not sure Chris, but we need to at elast leave." He stood up, stretching. Rebecca climbed onto Moonbeam's back and looked at Chris. "Climb on."

"You want me to ride on that thing's back?" Chris asked, eyeing her. Rebecca gave a small smile.

"She isn't an it you know, her name is Moonbeam."

"Still, you expect me to ride her?"

"Hai, what's wrong with that?"

"Shall I make a list for you?" Rebecca shook her head, grabbed his hand and pulled him on.

"All right girl, let's go!" Rebecca spoke, patting Moonbeam on the head.

"Wait, do I Tiger Insuran-woah!" Chris shouted, as Moonbeam sped off, carrying the two humans along with her. Moonbeam ran fast, the shrine disappearing from site. They were soon on a dirt path, leading towards the main city of Toyama.

"Where did you get her?" Chris ask, his arms around rebeca's waist, hanging on for dear life.

"She was given to me when I was bron. She was full grown female tiger, but even after all these years, she has the felixbilty and energy of a cub."

"What made you decide to name her 'Moonbeam'?"

"On her left eye is a black stripe that looks like a crescent moon. It gave me the idea to name her that."

"Okay, then answer me this: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING?!" Rebecca smiled.

"Well, I guess you do have a right to know..."

"Damn straight I do! My sister is gone!"

"All right, just calm down. You're sister is fine. Tulpa won't kill any of the mortals."

"Who is this Tulpa?"

"Tulpa is an ancient demon, who's records I know go as far as over one thousand years ago. His plan was to dominate and control the Mortal World, Earth."

"What stopped him?"

"A great warrior. No one knew his name, but he was accompanied by a large male white tiger, and weilded the sword of the Ancients. He vanquished the demon the Evil Dynasty, sending them bakc to where they had come forth from. But something puzzled the warrior. Though Tulpa's spirit and the Dynasty was gone, the demon's outer shell was still there."

"So, what did he do with it?"

"The warrior took the armor. He was actually the true Ancient, and with his wisdom and power, the Ancient created nine seperate armors: Wildfire, Torrent, Halo, Hardrock, Strata, Illusion, Cruelty, Venom and Curroption."

"And, what happened to them?"

"That I never learned, but centuries later, four of them came into possession of four men. By now though, Tulpa was able to at least get his influence through the gates of his prison. He found these four men, and convinced them with power and immortality, to join the Evil Dynasty."

"But what happened to the other five armors?"

"They were given to five men from our time, who are known as the Ronin warriors. they protect us from the Dynasty. They did, six months ago, when Tulpa had returned for the first time."

"Wait a minue, if he did come six months ago, how come I don't remember that?"

"Because every mortal's memory was erased of the horrible time."

"How come you remember?" Rebecca's eyes narrowed sadly.

"Because I was cursed to never forget."

"How?"

"Look, I'm not done explaining yet. You still need to undertsnad the other half of this horror. Not only is Lord Tulpa attacking, but he also has the help of Queen Beryl."

"Now who the hell is Queen Beryl?"

"Queen Beryl was also a demon from over one thousand years ago. Beryl was jealous of the power and strength of a certain Kingdom: The Moon Kingdom. The Moon Kingdom was built on our very Moon."

"Whadda? You mean, people actually lived on the moon? How come-"

"Scientists never discovered that for the kingom has vanished: the remains of the kingdom have dicintergrated. I remember the day it perished ever so well."

"You mean, you were-"

"Yes, I lived in the Kingdom, but that was one of my two past lives. The kingdom was ruled by Queen Serenity, a kind and gentle queen. She had a daughter, Princess Serena, whom I had to watch over and guide. I was her second royal advisor. Her other one was Luna, one of the remaining Lunarians alive. Herr form is of a black cat, with a crescent moon on her forehead. The kingdom was protected by the Princesses of neighboring planets: Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter. they were the guardians of the Royal Family. I was a simple caretaker and advisor."

"How did the kingdom fall?"

"It happened one night, upon a ball. Princess Serena was secretly meeting her love, Prince Edyimon(is that how you spell it?-LS), for their was an arguement going on between the Earth and the Moon. Beryl was jealous of not only the power of the kingdom, but of the young couple. She wanted the prince for herself. She sent forth an army of demons, destroying the fair kingdom. It was beyrl herself who killed the Prince and Princess."

"How did you-I mean, your past self die?"

"I was caught in an attack, meant for the princess. I threw myself in the blasts direction, taking the blast full on. I don't remember what happened next, but I was told in my dreams that Queen Serenity locked Beryl and her shadow demons away, forever, or it seemed so. Then, with the Silver Crystal, she was able to send everyone to the Earth, to be reborn again, and to never again remember the Moon Kingdom. Almost, everyone..."

"Why, what happened?"

"I was reborn on another world, the World of the Ancients. When I was born, the Ancient knew immediatly that I was not become a part of them. I was different, special. It was there I befriend Kyuara, who later captured by Tulpa. I was killed, yet again, when Tulpa attacked the world, trying to save my friend."

"But, you failed?" She nodded. They were now entering the deserted city. The streets were torn aparts, cars were tipped onto their sides, buildings half torn and crumbled. A faint fog covered the ground under them.

"Ne, and I was reborn yet again, here, on this Earth."

"What happened next?" The girl shook her head.

"Not now. You will learn more another time. Can't you see that night has slowly fallen? Look at the sky." He looked up, and sure enough, the sky had already begun to darken. "We had best find shelter."

***

Rowen looked up from the book he was reading, over at Amy and Mia, who were looking at the computer screen intently. The two were talking quietly, eyes narrowed and worried. He listened to Lita and Cye, who were busy in the kitchen, cooking a meal. He grinned to himself, as he heard Cye yell at Kento.

"Kento, get out of my kitchen!" he shouted, and heard the sound of a pan hitting the wall. Rowen sweatdropped, and looked over at Kyuara, who was sweatdropping too.

"This is going to be one insane night, huh?"

"Hai, it is," Kyuara replied, smiling kindly. The two looked over at raye, who had seated herself infront of the fire, gazing into the flames, off in her own world. sage was only a few feet away, meditating. His eyes snapped open, and Raye whirled her head towards the kitchen.

"WOULD YOU QUIET DOWN IN THERE?" they shouted similtaniously. Lita stuck her head out.

"Sorry! We're trying to save the food from Serena and Kento!" The two didn't reply, but went back to what they were doing. Lita looked at Rowen and Kyuara, sighing and shaking her head. Kyuara smiled.

"Do you need help in there?" she asked.

"If you know a way to keep those two out of the kitchen, I would be very grateful." Kyuara stood up and walked into the kitchen. After a moment, there was the sound of chimes, a loud shout from Kento and Serena, and Kyuara returned to the room, smiling. She fingered the necklace with her elegant fingers, and sat down, picking up a magazine from the coffee table. Rowen raised an eyebrow.

"Dare I ask what you did to thsoe two?" Kyuara simply grinned, flipping through the magazines. Rowen smiled at her, and returned to his book. _Kyuara has changed a lot since Anubis freed her from the Evil Dynasty. She's not that bad, for a 400 year old chick anyways._

"Mia, are you absolutly sure?" Amy asked, looking at the screen.

"Hai, I'm quite sure Amy. These record are factually."

"I'll take your word on it."

"What is it?" raye asked, still gazing into the flames. Amy looked over at her comrade.

"It seems that this alliance beryl has made with Tulpa is quite the dangerous one. With what Mia ahs shown me of Tulpa, this won't be an easy battle."

"Piece of cake!" Kento said, walking inside. "We kicked Tulpa's ass before, so we'll just do it again."

"But we still have this beryl to deal with Kento," Sage pointed out, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Beryl, Shmeryl, we can finish them off in a snap!"

"Don't underestimate Beryl hardrock," raye snapped, looking up at him, her eyes narrowed. "You don't know Beryl and her tricks. If you go into battle like that, you'll be down before you even know what hit you. I'd advice you to not to take things so lightly."

"Geeze, what's wrong with you two? You're acting so serious and worried! With our powers allied, what could go wrong?" Serena asked.

"That's your problem Serena! You act like thing s are just a simple math problem, not that any math problem is simple for you!" Serena glared at her.

"Quiet raye! At least I'm not all stuck up and serious like you are!" Raye jumped up, her eyes filled with rage.

"At least I'm thinking things through Serena! Lita almost died earlier, because you weren't even thinking!" she snapped back. Serena stared, shocked. tears welled in her eyes. "Now don't you go start crying Serena!"

"Look Raye, you don't get it, do you? I didn't know what to do!" Serena shouted back, before dashing out of the room. raye watched her leave, then sighed, shaking her head.

"Raye, you need to go easy on her. It wasn't her fault that Lita was attacked by the Dynasty soldiers," Amy spoke calmly.

"I know, but Serena isn't taking this seriously. She needs to get her act together, otherwise..." raye sat back down, in front of the flames, and watched them. then, she closed her eyes and began to chant. Sage opened one eye, looking at the girl. he closed them again, and plunged deep into the Princess of Mars' mind. He felt a deep red aura surrounding her, tinted with orange. _She is strong_ Sage thought calmly _but she seems confused. _He plunged even deeper, trying not to hurt the girl. Then, he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. he released Raye, and returned to reality. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see it was Rowen.

"I know that look of yours sage. I know what tou were doing, and isn't right." Sage just clsoed his eyes again, returning to his meditation. Rowen just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Hey guys, can somebody help me?" they heard Ryo's voice. Mia, Rowen, Kento and sage exchanged exasperated looks. He may bear the armor of Wildfire, but there were times when he just couldn't make a fire in a fireplace. Mia dashed off to get the estinguisher, while Kento, Rowen, and Sage ran downstairs to help put out the fire. Kyuara and Amy laughed quietly, but Raye spoke nothing.

***

Moonbeam stopped infront of a stone building, surrounded by rubble. The tiger jumped up to the rubble, and jumped from stone to stone, before finding a small entrance inside. She lept through, Chris and Rebecca holding on tightly. Rebecca slid off the tiger's back and looked around.

"Good job Moonbeam," she spoke kindly, scratching behind the tiger's ear. Chris looked around. It was trashed department store. He walked overto a damaged display case. He pulled out a couple of towels and ripped clothing.

"I guess this could do for pillows and blankets," he said, tossing Rebecca a semi-big blue towel, and ripped sweatshirt. She caught them. Quietly, she placed the towel onto the ground, and laid upon it. She pulled the sweatshirt on and closed her eyes. Moonbeam walked over and curled up beside her, and rebecca leaned her against her friend's warm fur. Chris watched this, smiling. The tear-drop shaped pendant glittered dully.

" 'Night Becky."

"Shut up Chris." He smiled to himself, before resting himself upon a towel on the ground, using a another one as a blanket, and another one as a pillow. They fell fast asleep, not knowing what the day would bring.

That actually came out really well! Totally different from my first version.

Rowen: No offense or anything, but I read the first one, and it sucked.

No kidding. I wrote that in seventh grade. I'm so glad I decided to revise it.

Kuzco: Why haven't you written anything about me?

'Cause I haven't felt inspired llama, that's why. Now, if you don't stop laughing, I'll go and get Ikky.

Kuzco: :;wide-eyed:: Okay! Bye! ::dashes out of the room::

Hehe!^^ I'm good!

Sage: Well, let's hope you get the next chapter done soon.

hey! Don't be so worried Cyclops! It will be!

Sage: Don't call me Cyclops!

But it fits you so well, Cyclops!

Sage: . Baka.

^_^


	10. First Move

Chapter Nine 

"Queen Beryl..."Jedyte spoke quietly, upon entering the throne room.

"What Jedyte?" Beryl snapped.

"Please my queen, let me attack the warriors. They have let down their guard to sleep," he spoke, bowing his head. Beryl looked over at Tulpa, who spoke nothing of this.

"Very well Jedyte, you may go. Take as many Dynasty solders you will need." Jedyte grinned.

"I will need none your highness. In their weak state, I will be able to crush them easily."

"All right then, but if you fail me, do not bother coming back here!" Beryl snapped harshly.

"Thank you my queen, I will not fail you or Lord Tulpa," he spoke, before fading away.

"The boy will not be able to defeat them on his own," Tulpa spoke quietly after a moment. Queen Beryl leaned back in throne, and closed her eyes.

"His arrogance has overcome him, blinding his judgement. This had led him to his fate once before, and will do it again. He will not return, that I am sure."

* * *

Serena turned wearily in her bed, Luna was sleeping quietly on the pillow on the ground, curled up next to Artemis. 

Mia had offered the scouts a place for them to stay here, until the war was over. The Ronin's already knew their way around, took their old rooms. Serena was sharing a room with Mina and Lita, while Amy and Raye and Rini shared another. Darien was sleeping downstairs on the couch, and Kyuara slept in Mia's room. But two people couldn't sleep. And one tiger nether. Kyuara had gotten up quietly, and went downstairs. She crept pass Darien, trying not to wake him up, and walked across the dining room to the terrace. Surprisingly, she saw that she wasn't the only one. Rowen was standing there, leaning against the railing, looking up at the sky. White Blaze was with him too.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Rowen asked, not bothering to look at Kyuara. She smiled, and walked over to him. 

"No, I couldn't. Nether could you?" Rowen shook his head, still lookin at the moon. Kyuara leaned against the railing, beside him, and gazed up at the stars. "The sky is beautiful tonight. It doesn't sense the war coming."

"No, it doesn't," the bearer of Strata replied, in his Brooklyn accent. "But I guess that's a good thing. At least there's something to take my mind off this up-coming battle." Kyuara just smiled, and looked up at Rowen. He looked at her and grinned.

"I still don't see how you can be 400 years old, and still look fifteen."

"Facial cream." He let out a small laugh, and Kyuara giggled. White Blaze looked at the two out of the corner of his eyes and gave a small tiger smile. The humans were quite amusing and entertaining, especially when they gave little snacks.

"But seriously, we know nothin' about this. All we know is Tulpa and beryl are back, with a thirst for revenge," Rowen stated, looking at the lake.

"But I don't think we're alone." Rowen looked at the ex-warlord, a questioning look on his face.

"Huh?"

"Remember that warrior, earlier today?"

"Well, ya, she saved our asses." Kyuara grinned.

"I'm suprised Wildfire was actually looking." Rowen rolled his eyes.

"You know him, that's Ryo for you. But, who was that girl?" Kyuara lowered her eyes.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure." She bit her thumbnail, thinking. "But for some reason, I felt as though I knew her."

"How?"

"I don't know. My past is still a blur to me. I haven't learned about my complete past yet. there are still missing pieces to the whole puzzle."

"Well, whoever it was, I want to thank her." Kyuara closed her eyes and smiled.

"It's interesting, hanging out with you Ronins and the Scouts. Definitly a lot different from being around the warlords for so long." Rowen grinned at her.

"From what you said, they sound like a bunch of jerks?"

"They're a good bunch really, but they can be bakas too. What can you expect, being the only female ex-warlord?" Rowen chuckled at this.

"Sounds like fun." Kyuara rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, loads of fun." They fell silent, gazing at the lake. Then, Rowen felt Kyuara lean her head against his arm. He blushed a bit and looked down at her. She had closed her eyes, and seemed to have fallen asleep. She had a small smile on her face. _Oh boy, if the guys see me like this..._ he looked down at White Blaze, who was giving him a mischevious tiger grin. "Good thing you can't talk like Luna and Artemis," he commented, looking at the feline. White Blaze just looked at him, like an innocent little kitten. Rowen just chuckled, and looked back at the lake. "Nani de...?" he spoke, seeing a shawdowy figure walking towards the house. He waited, quietly, while White Blaze began to growl. The figure came under the moonlight and Rowen saw him. He had short, pale blond hair, and his eyes were icy blue. He wore a grey and red-general style outfit, and black boots. He was walking towards the building, grinning. Rowen could sense his aura, finding it dark and cold. "Looks like Beryl and Tulpa like to play in the middle of the night. Kyuara, wake up," Rowen said, nudging Kyuara urgently. Her necklace began to chime softly. She opened her eyes and looked up at Rowen.

"Nani?"

"We've got company," Rowen spoke, pointing to the man, who was now holding a sphereical energy ball in his right hand. 

"We need to alert the others," she replied, urgently, ripping her necklace off. The pendant flashed a white light, and grew in her hand. She stood there, holding the staff in hand. "I'll go ahead."

"Be careful, we don't know who he is. I'm betting he's one of their enemies," he replied, jerking his thumb inside, meaning the Scouts. Kyuara nodded, and jumped over the railing, landing gracefully upon the ground. Rowen dashed inside, after one last look at Kyuara and the strange man.

"Who are you?" Kyuara demanded. She was wearing some cloths Mia had lent her: a pair of baggy blue pants and tight white top to sleep in. Her hair hung over her shoulders, and almost touched the ground.

"My name? I don't think I need any introductions woman. You'll won't be around long enough to remember it!" He launched the enrgy blast at her. Kyuara dodged it, and it hit the ground where she last was.

"I guess Tulpa hasn't told you about me, has he?" Kyuara teased. "I'm not a helpless and weak onna, if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh, am I? Are you physkic?" the man asked back, his voice filled with arrogance.

"No, but I've delt with assholes like you plenty of times before!" The man just grinned.

"Glad to know that. Now, it's time for you to go!" He threw another ball at her, but she blocked it with the Ancient's Staff. She diverted the blast into the lake, causing a huge explosion. "Interesting girl you are! I never expected someone like you would be so powerful!"

"Well, that's what you get with fighting the last member of the Clan of the Ancients!" Kyuara shot back.

"JEDYTE!" someone shouted. Kyuara and the figure looked up to see Sailor Moon running towards them, with Mars and Mercury close behind.

"Sailor Moon! Where are the others?" Kyuara asked. Sailor Moon stopped beside her.

"They're coming aswell. Let us take of him Kyaua, we've fought him before." Jedyte simply smiled.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Miss Moon? I'm suprised to see you alive and well!"

"Can it Jedyte!"

"Ya, you're going back to the hell you came from!" Mars shot back at him. Jedyte simply smiled.

"Oh-contrar Sailor Scouts, it'll be you who I'll be sending away! I have changed much since we last fought!"

"You're no match for us Jedyte! So might as well give up right now!" Sailor Moon yelled. Mercury pulled out her little computer and activated her goggles.

"Girls, he's right, Jedyte is more powerful than before. His energy levels have increased quite a bit!"

"Don't worry, as long as we stick togehter and coperate, I think we'll be all right," Moon stated.

* * *

Rebecca sat straight up, her pendant glowing brightly. gently, she held it in her right hand and looked at it. Moonbeam lifted her head and gave a low growl of concern. Rebecca laid her other hand on the feline's head.

"I'm alright Moonbeam. But there is danger nearby, my pendant can feel it. It must Tulpa and Beryl."

"Huh?" she heard Christopher mumble, sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Go back to sleep Chris, it's nothi-" But she was cut off by a loud explosion.

"Holy shit! What was that?" Chris demanded, jumping up. Rebecca got on her feet, clutching the pendant, looking around. The sound heavy marching was coming towards them. Thec eiling above them was starting to fall apart.

"We've got to get out of here! Tulpa's army is after us!"

"AAAHHH!" Chris shouted in surprise. He climbed onto Moonbeam's back, clutching to Rebecca, as they ran off. Just as they escaped the building, it collapsed, shattering into rubble and debry.

"Crap, how did he find me?" Rebecca asked herself. 

"Oh damn! They're carrying swords and spears! Shit, we're gonna become shishcabob!" Chris ranted. Sure enough, spears and arrows were flying over their heads.

"Just stay calm Chris!"

"How can I stay calm?! They're trying to kill us, damnit!"

"If you'd just shut up, I can think of a way to loose them!" He didn't respond, telling Rebecca he listened. "All right then, let's see...." she scanned the area coming towards them. It was a large cavern. Moonbeam leaped over it, pebbles and small rocks fell down it. Moonbeam landed safely on the otherside, and ran. Rebecca and Chris looked behind them, watching the soldiers in front accidently falling into the cavenr, while the others in back stopped before they slipped. "Good job Moonbeam," Rebecca whispered into the tiger's ear. "Now, let's get as far away as possible!"

                * * *

"Who the heck is this guy?" kento asked, catching up with others.

                "His name is Jedyte. He's one of Beryl's henchmen," Mercury informed them.

                "Mars....Celestial....Fire.....SURROUND!" Sailor Moars shouted, launching her sure-kill attack. Jedyte vanished quickly, and reappeared high up in the air, above them.

                "Missed me Mars!" he taunted. (I got the right attacks! YA! I found my old version, which has the right attacks and transformation cries! I am good! –LS). Sailor Mars growled in anger.

                "Bastard," she muttered.

                "Jupiter...Thunder....Cloud...CRASH!" Jupiter shouted, throwing an emense electric ball at Jedyte. With a single hand, he whisked it away, exploding in the sky. "Damn, he's strong!"

                "As I already told you, I've grown stronger! I'm not the weak and pathetic Jedyte you knew before!"

                "We'll see about that! Venus...Love....Chain...ENCIRCLE!" Venus growled. Jedyte jumped to dodge the attack, but the chain tied itself around his right foot.

                "Damn!' he growled. Venus, grinning, pulled on the chain, grounding the villan.

                "Gotcha!" Venus cried happily. But then Jedyte grinned.

                "Who's got who?" he asked acidly, causing Venus to stare in surprise. Jedyte grabbed the chain, and yanked it, knocking Venus to the ground. Then, he fired an energy blast at her. Her eyes widened in surprise as it came towards her, and then closed them, waiting for the impact. But it never came. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see that was in the air, in Kento's arms. When he landed, he looked at her, with his goofy grin.

                "You okay there?" he asked.

"Ya, thanks," Venus replied, blushing slightly. He put the young princess down and returned his gaze to Jedyte.

"Would any of you girls mind if I jumped in? I mean, I know I just did, but...."

"We know what you mean Kento!" Ryo said, with a grin. "Let's armor up!"

"Armor of Wildfire!"

"Armor of Hardrock!"

"Armor of Torrent!"

"Armor of Halo!"

"Armor of Strata!" (Uh...but my fic did NOT have the rest of these transformation cries. Sorry!^^ -LS)

"Iron....Rock...CRUSHER!" He shouted, twirlingg his staff over his head, and then slamming it down upon the earth. A huge rip was torn in the ground, boulders went flying up and crashing towards Jedyte. His eyes widened in surprise, as he tried to doge them all. But one boulder smacked right into him, grounding him to the earth. Kento grinned. "Never mess with a Ronin Warrior!" Jedyte blasted the rock off of him, and pulled himself up, frowning and glaring. A bit of blood trickle dodwn the side of his head and the corner of his mouth.

"How...can he be so...powerful?" he muttered.

"Shine...Aqua...ILLUSION!" He looked up to see a blast of water and ice shot towards him. He dodged, but barly, and watched it free the spot where he just was.

"Shit!" he muttered.

"Thunder...Bolt...CUT!" The henchman turned just in tme to get a face-full of electricit. He screamed in fury as he was blasted into a tree. He held a hand to his face, and when he looked down, his white glove was covered in crimson blood. The vision on his right eye was blurry.

"Oh crap, they're strong!" he said, this time, with a bit of fear. 

"He's getting his butt kicked!" Kento cheered. But the young demon was out of the round just yet. Spotting Sailor Moon, he growled, and unleashed a powerful attack.

"Dark...Energy...BLAST!" he screamed, throwing a huge black ball, with black electricity covering it. Sailor Moon stared in horror as the attack came at her. 

HAHAHA! Cliff-hanger! Don't you just love 'em?

All: NO!

Geeze! ^_^;;;

Sage: You know, you got a quite few complaints in your Yu-Gi-Oh fic about 'cliffhangers'.

I know! ~_^

Rowen: Cliff hangers show that you are a good writer-

See? I'm a good writer!

Rowen: -but too many aren't very good.

. Meanie!

Serena: I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Quiet blondie! I control this fic! I control your destiny!

Serena: I DON'T WAN-oh.

That's better.

Ikky: ::giggles::


End file.
